Meeting Eliza
by NorthNova
Summary: Marianne goes to see Eliza, mother of Willoughby's child, without anyone knowing.


The rain hammered down, making a horrible noise inside the carriage as it rumbled down the streets. The streets were empty, caused by the rain. It had rained all day and few people went outside, and only with good reason. Marianne sat silently inside and looked out. She would soon be there.

Her heart was racing faster and her hands trembled. She had not told anyone where she had gone, and she wanted it that way. No-one, not even Elinor, was going to know about this. And she knew this was something she had to do. And she had to do it alone.

The carriage turned down another street, a smaller street, also empty.

"Here we are, miss." the driver said and stopped the carriage. Marianne sighed and stepped outside.

"Wait for me. It will probably take a while." she said and stepped towards the nearest house. She stopped by the door and knocked. She waited for some time. Soon she began to doubt anyone was even at home. But then she heard someone walked towards the door and turned a key in the lock. Slowly the door opened.

"Yes?" the woman who opened answered.

"I have come to see miss Williams." Marianne said. The woman nodded and opened the door to let her in.

"Wait here. I will see if she is available." the woman said and walked up a narrow staircase. Marianne looked around. It was a small place, but nice. A descent living for a young mother alone.

"Miss Williams can see you now." the woman said and walked down the stairs. She stopped and followed Marianne as she walked up the stairs to an open door. Marianne entered and she door was closed behind her. She was now in a small room. A small bed was in the middle of the room and a desk and a chair stood in one end of the room with a window in the other. A cradle stood by the bed and a small child could be seen sleeping under the covers. A young girl, a few years younger than Marianne herself, stood by the window. The young girl smiled faintly.

"Hello." she said.

"I am Marianne Dashwood. I presume colonel Brandon has spoken of me." Marianne said.

"He has. It is a pleasure to meet you." Eliza said. There was silence for a moment.

"You must be surprised to see me here." Marianne said.

"I must admit I am." Eliza said. "I hope everything goes well with the preparations for the wedding."

"Yes, it does, thank you." Marianne answered.

"It pleases me greatly to see Christopher find happiness. He has for too long been without it."

Marianne smiled and couldn't help but blush.

"It pleases me to be the one who brings him joy. He is a good man." she said. The child on the cradle began to move and called out. Eliza turned and walked to the cradle.

"Oh, Jane, come here." she said warmly and took the little girl up. Marianne's smile froze as she saw the child. Willoughby's child.

"I am sorry, some times she has trouble sleeping."

"Many children have. I remember that with my sister, Margaret when she was that age." Marianne said and couldn't help but smile at the little girl. As their eyes met, the little girl smiled and leaned towards her mother.

"I think she likes you." Eliza smiled.

"Perhaps." Marianne said and walked towards Eliza. "She looks like her father."

That sentence was spoken in silence, her mind absent. Eliza looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Marianne said and realised what she had said. Eliza looked down, ashamed and regretful.

"You are right. She looks like her father." she said and looked at her daughter. "Like Willoughby."

"He is a fault we both share." Marianne said and looked down.

"He was a fault, yes." Eliza said. Marianne looked up.

"He treated us both appallingly. But I want you to know, that he got his comeuppance."

"I know. Christopher told me about miss Grey." Eliza told her. "But he didn't deserve it."

"Why not? After what he did?" Marianne asked surprised. She could not understand that Eliza would feel sorry for Willoughby, when he had been the cause for so much distress.

"He has a kind heart, surely you must have seen it." Eliza said.

"I did." Marianne said and smiled and the memories of Willoughby. "But he was dishonest, cruel and deceiving to both of us, regardless his heart." Marianne said. Eliza put her child back to bed and turned to Marianne.

"I know, and I understand you. I understand your anger towards him. But please understand that I cannot hate as you do." Eliza said.

"Why? You of all should hate him the most, seducing you and then abandoning you, carrying his child." Marianne retorted.

"How can a woman hate a man who has given her the most wonderful thing in the world?" Eliza said and looked to her little daughter, who was now sleeping. Marianne looked at the child. So peaceful she looked, unaware of her conception and what grief her mother must have suffered. The big, trustful eyes that a few moments ago had smiled at her. The same smile that in her father's eyes once had been everything in the world for Marianne.

"What happened? How did it come to pass?" Marianne asked. Eliza sighed and sat down. For a moment she was silent and none of them spoke for minutes.

"Where to start?" she said. "I was with a friend in Bath. We were two silly, naïve girls. Two girls unaware of the seriousness of the world. One night we were at a party. We danced all evening and met several young men who would be perfect suitors. I took a break and went to get something to drink. And then I met him. Willoughby. Oh, how charming and polite he was. He asked for a dance and we danced for all night long. The next day we met and spent the whole day together. It was very careless of us, but I believe unconditionally in his goodness and honour. For many evenings we danced and I fell more and more in love with him. One day he asked me to run away with him. At first I refused, but as silly as I was, I let myself convince by his fine words and manners. He was a good, honest man, why shouldn't I go with him? I finally gave in and we left. We… were very intimate, and I was so happy with him. But then he left. Vanished without a word. I soon realised I was pregnant. I became so scared and desperate. What would Christopher not say when I saw him? I returned home when Christopher found me and I had the child. He… wasn't angry with me, but I felt he was disappointed. And with good reason. I was reckless and stupid, but I got the most wonderful gift. I would not live with my life without Jane."

Eliza ended her tale and looked at Marianne, who had tears in her eyes. She tried to hide them and dry them away, but she still wept silently.

"It seems we were both reckless and stupid. A pity I cannot forgive him as you have." Marianne said, her voice shivering.

"You will in time. At first, I didn't forgive him. But I soon realised that I couldn't live my life with anger and hate. I had obligations to fulfil. My child needed me. I had to give my life fully to her well-being." Eliza said gently. "So have you. There are others who depend on you. Your family. Christopher."

Marianne looked into Eliza's eyes. Such a young face, so much wisdom. It was hard to believe that so young a woman could have so much experience and be so much wiser than someone older. And Eliza was right. Marianne couldn't let anger and hate take over. It wasn't right. Or fair. Not to herself. Not to Elinor, Margaret or their mother. Not to Christopher.

She smiled and nodded.

"I hope you are right." she said and dried her tears away. They were silent for many minutes. No-one could think of something to say. And there was no need to. Finally Marianne spoke.

"I hope you will come to the wedding. You and your child.""I would be honoured." Eliza said and smiled.

"I better go. I am sure my family is worried where I am." Marianne said and turned to the door. She stopped by the door and turned back to Eliza.

"I am sure we shall become very good friends." she said and walked down the stairs.

"Goodbye. And take good care of Christopher. He needs you." Eliza said.

"Oh, I will." Marianne smiled and walked out the front door. She stepped into the carriage, and the carriage began to move. She looked at the shining engagement ring on her finger and smiled. Outside the sun was shining and the rain had ceased.

_**LINIE**_

_Okay, I am not that sure about this, but I hope you like it. I have never written a Jane Austen-fanfic before, so it might not be that good._

_Please, let me know what you think! Review, please?_


End file.
